


Got a light？借个火？

by slyrat



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyrat/pseuds/slyrat
Summary: /奋进跟坚强之间毋庸置疑存在着某种张力。嘿嘿嘿/霎时间，Jakes有所犹疑，看上去好似彷徨于该如何应对。而后，他顺从地屈身贴近，就着Morse的手点燃了香烟。Morse对此绽放微笑，他按捺住指尖蔓上的那些想摩挲Jakes裸露后颈，穿移他发间的带着热度的焦灼痒意。
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Kudos: 1





	Got a light？借个火？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Got a light?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895371) by [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666). 



> A translation of 'Got a light? 'By pushkin666
> 
> The author is pushkin666. And the original link is here.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/895371
> 
> Thank pushkin666 for this lovely work.
> 
> ps 手机上好像不能排版跟插链接...我真的辣鸡ORZ

“有火吗？”

  
听到这话，Morse从文件中忽地抬首，惊讶地望向Jakes。就他所察，Jakes明明已经在好几个小时前就走了，留下Morse一个人奋战在无数的报告间。

  
Jakes低头死盯着他，唇间叼着支未燃的烟，Morse稍稍将椅子往后挪了点，好迎上Jakes的视线。Jakes身上有一些东西，驱使着Morse想要不断地迫近，看最终他会从对方身上得到什么反应。

  
他知道Jakes是怎么看待他的， “漂亮的牛津小子” 的说法已经抛向他多次。但Morse还是渴望于一个答案，如果他遵从了自己的直觉反击回去，那时候Jakes会怎么做呢。如果他让Jakes按他，Morse，的想法做了，然后会迎来什么？

  
_**从Jakes身上得到他想要的。** _

  
Morse把手伸进口袋，掏出了他的打火机。他本可以把它递给Jakes，让对方自己点烟。但与之相反，他直接弹开了盖子，燃起火苗，护着它倾向Jakes。

  
有那么一瞬间，Jakes看上去有所犹疑，好似彷徨于该如何应对。而后，他顺从地屈身贴近，就着Morse的手点燃了香烟。Morse对此绽放微笑，他按捺住指尖蔓上的那些想摩挲Jakes裸露后颈，穿移他发间的带着热度的焦灼痒意。等Jakes直起身，他才重新把打火机放回口袋。

  
Jakes深吸了一口烟，望向Morse的时候，他的眸色变得更深。“你想去喝杯啤酒吗？”他问。

  
生命中存在着一些重要的时刻，而Morse已擅长于认出它们的踪影。 **此刻** …正是一个这样的时刻。

  
把案件的报告放回原有的档案袋里，Morse将它们收进抽屉里，然后起身，踏进Jakes周身的空间。

  
“干嘛不呢？”注意到对方没有立马退避，他愉悦地回道。

  
“你走前面。”他告诉Jakes，然后等着对方朝门转身，复而跟上。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者bb：这篇虽然是13年的老文了，但是真的特别in character！读的时候，就脑子里完全可以浮现出奋进跟坚强对话的场景，还有办公室昏暗的灯晕啊啊啊我死了  
> 这篇感觉奋进有一点点的强势，在这个ship中算少见的了，所以感觉特别戳我嘿嘿嘿  
> Anyway，其实原文美一百八十倍，我的辣鸡英文跟中文水平拖累了它。喜欢的姑娘，请给原作太太点个kuso呜呜呜  
> 还要感谢x.w 太太，虽然不知道她能不能看到。还是表白，没有她的新粮，也不会勾起对这艘陈年老船的念念不忘😘


End file.
